The Division of Gynecologic Oncology within the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, and the Cancer Center of the University of Rochester School of Medicine, proposes to use its membership in the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) to maximally promote and utilize the multi-modality approach to the cancer care of women with reproductive organ malignancies, by participation in controlled clinical trials and studies of new anti-cancer agents. Major emphasis will be placed on the following: a) Continued accession of eligible patients with gynecologic cancer to Phase III, Phase II, and pilot studies in the chemotherapeutic, surgical and radiation modalities. b) Continued initiation and development of Phase II and Phase III studies for the GOG, some of which wil be based on on-going programs within the Experimental Therapeutic Division of the University of Rochester Cancer Center. c) Expansion of patient accessibility to these studies in Upstate New York, through further increases in outreach education and participation at various regional, hospital-based gynecologic Tumor Boards. d) Representation of fields of expertise on GOG disease site and modality committees. e) Promotion of collaborative studies between the GOG and Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), initially through joint protocols in sarcomas, bulky cervic tumors and minimal residual ovarian cancer, and subsequently in other areas. f) Data collection, monitoring, quality control, reporting and publication of information. g) Utilization of the GOG as a unique national resource for the training of gynecologic oncologists, radiation oncologists, medical oncologists, pathologists, oncology nurses and data managers. h) Continued suppport of cancer education for medical students, residents in obstetrics and gynecology, nurses and nursing students, oncopharmacologists and pharmacists, enterostomy therapists, social workers, and health related personnel in the field of cancer care and treatment.